Usuario discusión:Jorge Queirolo Bravo/Archivo1
¡Escritor y traductor! Interesting stuff. Yo soy escritor aficionado y sé inglés y francés, pero no a nivel profesional. Espero que le guste esta wikia. Ya que es escritor, puede ir a Ficciones, allí puede escribir los trabajos que quiera compartir con el mundo, en varios idiomas. Bienvenido! Esta wikia necesita usuarios, yo la encontré totalmente abandonada, hace poco... David 22:10 23 sep 2008 (UTC) Soy de Colombia. 13 libros! Qué interesante. Yo tengo 1 novela y como 5 cuentos, pero no publicados todavía. En el sitio de ficciones tengo unos cuentos, si quiere leerlos. Le recomiendo La búsqueda de Kalid y Edad Media en Nikon. David 22:18 23 sep 2008 (UTC) Sí, aquí puede poner su biografía. No somos tan exigentes como Wikipedia. Pero, ese usuario es muy abusivo... no debería haber borrado todas sus contribuciones. Además, allá también sería relevante, siendo usted un autor con libros publicados. Según ellos, es por la "self-promotion". Aquí no hay muchas reglas, como en wikipedia, afortunadamente. Las wikias son un poco más libres y no necesitamos el NPOV tampoco. Creé un canal de IRC para esta wikia en irc://irc.freenode.net/literatura-wikia para comunicación más rápida. Necesitaría chatzilla para mozilla o mIRC32. David 22:32 23 sep 2008 (UTC) No sé de dónde salió ese artículo. Yo sólo escribí la portada, el artículo de Rayuela y el de Cortázar. Esta wikia ya existía cuando la encontré. Sí, eso de la relevancia no tiene sentido... Fuera un autor gringo tendría "relevancia", me imagino. Además, tiene razón, yo sólo he publicado una historia corta y me agregué a wikipedia. Aquí: http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ciencia_ficci%C3%B3n_colombiana. Bueno, dos cuando me entreguen el premio del Concurso Latinoamericano de Ciencia Ficción en Cientec... Gané el segundo premio con mi novela Sueños Lúcidos. El concurso está aquí: http://www.cientec.or.cr/cienciaficcion/index.html, pero sólo publican los ganadores y las obras en mayo de 2009. Sugiero que sigamos la conversación en esta misma página, para no cambiar de ventana. David 22:42 23 sep 2008 (UTC) Historias en Ficciones Wikia Vi esta historia suya: http://www.literaturaecuatoriana.info/jorge-queirolo-bravo.html. Sugiero que, tal vez, podría subirla a Ficciones Wikia, o alguna otra que desee (necesitamos autores allí también). También leí parte de su blog, la parte sobre wikipedia y la tiranía... Tal vez todo se podría solucionar contactando a un administrador del staff de wikipedia como Angela o Sannse. Ellos también deben tener que ver con la wikipedia en español, creo yo... David 23:03 23 sep 2008 (UTC) Estoy de acuerdo Estoy de acuerdo. Es mejor escribir todo aquí y no cambiar todo el tiempo de ventana. No sé si se trata de un problema de nacionalidades o de origen. Es muy posible que tampoco me habría ido mejor siendo gringo. El bibliotecario que me eliminó es argentino. Y se ha dedicado a perseguirme de todas las maneras posibles, incluso fuera de la Wikipedia. Está simplemente obsesionado conmigo. Pero las cosas no le han resultado como él quería. No ha logrado que se me censure fuera de la Wikipedia. También ha escrito artículos en los que me insulta y me difama, pero no se los han publicado por contener ofensas. Acabo de ver lo último que me escribiste. Respecto de eso te puedo decir dos cosas. La primera es que tengo mucho material para publicar y no sería un problema insertar lo que me dices que te gustó. Lo otro, referente a los administradores de Wikipedia, es más complejo. Pero si crees que se puede hacer algo, te doy el nombre (o seudónimo) del bibliotecario que me ha hecho la guerra: Kved. Él es el que ha orquestado la campaña en mi contra. Mientras tanto voy a comenzar a revisar qué material puedo subir hoy mismo a esta página. Tengo una pregunta: ¿eres el administrador de esta página? ¿Tienes rango de bibliotecario?--Jorge Queirolo Bravo 23:13 23 sep 2008 (UTC) Mi biografía Acabo de subir mi biografía a la página. Te preguntaba si eres el administrador o tienes rango de bibliotecario, porque los de la Wikipedia, tan pronto ven algo sobre mí, comienzan a vandalizarlo y a llenarlo de insultos. Frente a eso la única opción real es proteger y bloquear el artículo. De lo contrario se inscriben con varios nombres diferentes de usuario y van derecho a mi página. Ni siquiera disimulan un poco: caen en picada sobre todo material que lleve mi nombre.--Jorge Queirolo Bravo 23:23 23 sep 2008 (UTC) Desgraciadamente, todavía no. Pero acabé de enviarle un mensaje a Angela, del staff de Wikia, para que me haga administrador o burócrata, ya que yo adopté esta wikia; los fundadores la habían abandonado completamente. ¡En verdad es una guerra de wikipedia, lo que me cuenta! Sin embargo, no todos los usuarios de wikipedia son usuarios de wikia también... Además, no tienen derecho a meterse aquí a vandalizar. Cuando sea administrador los bloquearé a ellos; es un abuso hacer lo que han hecho. Lo que no entiendo es... ¿por qué los insultos hacia usted? Una cosa es borrarle sus artículos, lo cual es tiránico, pero insultar además... ¡Qué gente tan maleducada! Sobre las historias... bueno, Ficciones tiene todo tipo de público, menores incluidos, por lo que sugeriría subir primero una historia no erótica... aunque se podría poner una advertencia, de todas formas (cuando sugería esa historia no la había leído. A mí me gustó, pero siempre hay gente conservadora en ese sentido...) David 23:27 23 sep 2008 (UTC) Administrador Si te dan el rango de administrador, por favor te pediría que en cuanto puedas bloquees todo lo que lleve mi nombre. De lo contrario y si es que los de la Wikipedia descubren mi colaboración aquí, esto se va a llenar de ofensas, insultos y calumnias en mi contra. Seguramente te preguntas qué les hice a esas personas de la Wikipedia, especialmente a Kved. La respuesta es: nada, porque ni siquiera los conozco o sé quiénes son. Lo que pasa es que los administradores de la Wikipedia está acostumbrados a hacer lo que les viene en gana y esperan que los usuarios sean sumisos y obedientes. En pocas palabras: si te eliminan, tu obligación es agachar la cabeza en señal de sumisión, cerrar la boca y no reclamar. Conmigo no fue así. Reclamé y mucho. El caso ha salido en la prensa de muchos países, pues soy periodista y escribo en muchos medios diferentes. Al parecer eso les molestó mucho, ya que en la Wikipedia están acostumbrados a agredir a los usuarios sin que éstos se defiendan. Ojalá te den el rango de administrador. Es una paradoja, pero estamos en comunicación gracias a que yo también buscaba lo mismo. En realidad lo que yo buscaba era formar una enciclopedia o wiki dedicada a la literatura y temas afines, pero desde cero. Me denegaron la posibilidad porque previamente ya existía esta wiki. Entré, vi que estaba abandonada y casi sin material y me propuse "adoptarla", sin saber que ya existía una persona más. Por eso le añadí todo el material nuevo que encontraste. Bueno, espero que mis colaboraciones no te molesten. Voy a subir el cuento "La novia", pero con una advertencia de que es para adultos.--Jorge Queirolo Bravo 23:41 23 sep 2008 (UTC) No hay problema Lo de editar lo sé y bien, pues soy dueño de una empresa editorial aquí en Chile. Tengo mi propia editorial: Ediciones Altovolta. Cuando necesites saber algo pregúntamelo con toda confianza.--Jorge Queirolo Bravo 00:13 24 sep 2008 (UTC) No me molestarán las colaboraciones... Además, es libre de subir el contenido pertinente que quiera aquí y allá en Ficciones. Si me dan cargo de bureaucrat lo haré administrador. Sin embargo, usted podría pedir el rango de administrador a Angela o Sannse, ya tiene bastantes ediciones. En todo caso, creo que usted será más prolífico que yo, en este sitio. Ficciones wikia consume mi tiempo. Ahora veo por qué lo ofenden, a ellos no les gustó salir en las noticias... jajaja. Las ventajas de ser periodista. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, dado que fue una injusticia. David 00:29 24 sep 2008 (UTC) Pedir ser administrador ¿Cómo se pide ser administrador? ¿Me podrías, por favor, orientar en ese sentido?--Jorge Queirolo Bravo 00:34 24 sep 2008 (UTC) Usualmente, hay una página en cada wikia para las nominaciones. Ser administrador lo transfiere el fundador de la wikia, solamente. Pero, en este caso, no hay administradores activos. Por lo tanto, hay que hablar con alguien del staff de wikia.com, como Angela. Puede hablar con ella aquí: http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Angela. Hay bastantes miembros, puede probar con cualquiera. Yo siempre la consulto a ella, porque responde rápido. David 01:47 24 sep 2008 (UTC) No, no la contacte, me acabaron de responder que ahora las "adopciones" se hacen aquí: http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_adoption_requests. David 01:51 24 sep 2008 (UTC) http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_adoption_requests#Literatura_wikia. Ya envié la request, ahora es cuestión de tiempo. David 01:55 24 sep 2008 (UTC) Claro que fue una injusticia Claro que fue una injusticia. Yo jamás los había agredido o insultado. Ahora el caso ha salido en todo el mundo. Se ha sabido ampliamente lo que pasó. ¿Eso es lo que querían? La verdad es que no entiendo a los administradores de la Wikipedia. En realidad fue un bibliotecario. ¿Para qué hizo eso? Jamás había tenido un problema con él. Nunca nos habíamos siquiera comunicado. Lo hizo porque es un individuo que está acostumbrado a agredir a los demás usuarios de la Wikipedia, exista o no un motivo. Y conmigo está furioso porque no me quedé callado, como siempre sucede con los demás usuarios agredidos. Ésa es la realidad. Pero me parece triste para él, para Kved, que su pasatiempo sea dedicarse a insultarme o mentir sobre mí, escondido detrás de un seudónimo. ¿Qué va a lograr en su beneficio personal? Nada. Lo único que ha conseguido es hacerme más conocido de lo que ya era. Si me quiso hacer un favor, pues lo logró.--Jorge Queirolo Bravo 00:40 24 sep 2008 (UTC) Sí, hay gente así. Que no aguantan las réplicas. Conocí a uno así en Fiction Wikia, se llama Yunzhong Hou. Es bastante loco, me hizo una revertion a unos cambios que le hice a la página principal y alegábamos por todo... Hasta que decidí no volver; con gente así no se puede discutir, no atienden razones de ninguna clase. David 01:45 24 sep 2008 (UTC) Ya vi tu petición Ya vi tu petición. Creo que no hace falta que yo haga otra por separado. Avísame si se concreta algo. ¿O crees que yo debería hacer una petición por separado?--Jorge Queirolo Bravo 02:11 24 sep 2008 (UTC) No. Si me dan cargo de bureaucrat, lo puedo hacer administrador a usted. David 02:13 24 sep 2008 (UTC) Jerarquía Disculpa mi ignorancia, pero ¿en la jerarquía el burócrata está por encima del administrador? ¿Y el administrador está por encima del bibliotecario?--Jorge Queirolo Bravo 02:18 24 sep 2008 (UTC) Aquí no hay bibliotecarios, no estoy seguro qué sean. Creo que es lo mismo que el administrador, en wikipedia. Aquí sólo hay tres tipos de usuarios: el usuario normal, el administrador (sysop) y el fundador (bureaucrat). El administrador tiene derecho a borrar archivos, revertir cambios, bloquear usuarios y páginas. También puede escoger la skin de la wikia, entre varias. Tiene acceso a páginas especiales, las de MediaWiki, donde está el SiteNotice, que aparece en todas las páginas, los tips de edición, entre otras. El burócrata es el principal, es usualmente el fundador, aunque el cargo puede ser adquirido posteriormente. Tiene los mismos permisos que el administrador y el derecho a asignar permisos de administrador. Por lo tanto, es el único que puede investir y revocar administradores. Usualmente, estos cargos se escogen por votación de los usuarios en la misma wikia. Generalmente, hay una página donde se hacen las nominaciones y se vota por dos semanas. Pero, en el caso de esta wikia, cuando no hay ningún burócrata activo, hay que acudir a Central Wikia, en la sección de Adoption Requests, que fue lo que yo hice. Hay otro tipo de usuario que es el staff member, reservado para los que trabajan en wikia.com. David 03:51 24 sep 2008 (UTC) Voy a comer Ya hice el aporte del día, así que ahora me voy a comer. Hasta mañana.--Jorge Queirolo Bravo 04:01 24 sep 2008 (UTC) Hasta luego. Veo que usted es un experto en wikis, ha hecho buenas categorías y el estilo es impecable. Gente así es la que se necesita en las wikias en español... Muchas veces, por ejemplo en Ficciones Wikia, tengo que corregirles la ortografía. Algo que no sucede con frecuencia en las wikias en inglés. Dice mucho de los latinoamericanos, creo yo. Espero que esta wikia se enriquezca en calidad y cantidad. David 04:06 24 sep 2008 (UTC) Gracias por tus elogios Gracias por tus elogios. Qué pena que en la Wikipedia no pensaron igual. Me expulsaron poco antes de completar 4.000 ediciones. Es lo que hacen con todo el que les demuestra la mala calidad de los artículos, que se obstinan en no corregir. Llegan a extremos tan absurdos como revertir las correcciones de las faltas de ortografía, que por cierto son muy abundantes. Te voy a contar un caso que es realmente digno de risa, por no decir otra cosa. Existe un usuario que puso en una página que la desaparecida aerolínea chilena Ladeco volaba entre Quito y Valparaíso. Dicha aerolínea nunca voló a Quito (sí volaba a Guayaquil). Pero menos lo pudo haber hecho a Valparaíso. La razón es muy simple: Valparaíso no tiene ni ha tenido jamás aeropuerto. Lo sé porque vivo en la ciudad de al lado, es decir en Viña del Mar. Si uno quiere abordar un vuelo hay que viajar a Santiago, la capital, que queda a unos 100 kilómetros de distancia, donde sí existe un aeropuerto. Se lo dije en su oportunidad y a cambio recibí insultos y amenazas. ¿Cuál de los dos fue expulsado? Él se mantiene y yo estoy fuera. Así es la Wikipedia, la catedral de los imbéciles.--Jorge Queirolo Bravo 04:27 24 sep 2008 (UTC) Por suerte, no tuve problemas en wikipedia, mi especialidad son los juegos de mesa, allí. Hice el artículo de http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Parqués y otros más. Por cierto, ¿allá en Chile se conoce ese juego? Es una modificación del Pachisi de la India y juegos similares son el Parchís en España y el Parcheesi en USA. No he podido saber si el Parqués tiene origen colombiano o no... Sólo tuve un problema en wikipedia con un usuario que dijo que el juego venía de España, pero sin pruebas. Donde sí tuve problemas fue en la Fiction Wikia, había un dictador allí, muy caprichoso. David 16:05 24 sep 2008 (UTC) Error Creo que cometiste un error al dejar la página de Federico García Lorca redirigida a Federico García Lorca, víctima de la intolerancia. Son dos cosas diferentes. La página Federico García Lorca vendría a ser la biografía de éste y la otra es, tal como lo dices, un ensayo. Por lo tanto, el título Federico García Lorca no debería redirigirse hacia el ensayo, sino ser un título propio y aparte, en el que al abrirlo uno ve la biografía del poeta. Es lo que corresponde, tratándose de dos tópicos relacionados pero diferentes entre sí.--Jorge Queirolo Bravo 21:28 24 sep 2008 (UTC) Sí. Ya lo volví a dejar como estaba. David 21:39 24 sep 2008 (UTC) Teatro La palabra "teatro" está dos veces en la portada, en el recuadro amarillo en el que salen los títulos y categorías.--Jorge Queirolo Bravo 21:35 24 sep 2008 (UTC) Años Creo que no deberíamos hacer link a los años en los artículos. Está bien para wikipedia, pero no creo que aquí sirva de mucho. Para eso están la categorías Nacidos en... David 21:45 24 sep 2008 (UTC) No es necesario No es necesario enumerar y aclarar qué artículos vienen de la Wikipedia. Basta con cambiarles un poco la redacción y, al ser diferentes, se pierde la necesidad de hacer aclaraciones. En eso de cambiarles la redacción yo soy un verdadero campeón, aparte de que los artículos de la Wikipedia de por sí vienen muy mal escritos, mal redactados y llenos de faltas de ortografía. Algunos realmente son malísimos. :Creo que sí. Si no aclaramos, sería mejor escribir el artículo desde cero. Es una práctica común en wikia.com, indicar qué artículos son tomados al pie de la letra de wikipedia, aún si después se modifican. Además, de esa forma podemos categorizarlos y saber si su número crece demasiado... Hay ciertos usuarios en otras wikias que se enloquecen pegando contenido de wikipedia, de esta forma se podría tener un log. En todo caso, no creo que esa categoría tenga más de 10 artículos, al fin y al cabo. Además quería pedirte un pequeño favor, si es que te resulta posible. Como te conté estoy bloqueado en la Wikipedia. ¿Podrías editar un artículo desde allá? Es algo muy fácil. Solamente hay que quitar algo de información. Es en la página del Aeropuerto Internacional José Joaquín de Olmedo de Guayaquil. Allí el usuario Juancho100 (el mismo que escribió que Ladeco hacía vuelos de Quito a Valparaíso) escribió que muy pronto una aerolínea llamada Air Ecuador va a comenzar a volar a Estados Unidos desde Guayaquil. La compañía no existe en la realidad y solamente tiene una página web estática. De eso se vale este sujeto para insertar información falsa. También puso que Air Dominicana pronto va a comenzar a hacer vuelos a Guayaquil. Se basa en una información periodística. En el mundo aeronáutico es muy común que las aerolíneas hacen declaraciones a la prensa que no son más que buenas intenciones, que luego no se cumplen y quedan en el olvido. Pero no se puede considerar que eso es una información oficial de las actividades de un aeropuerto. Es como si te dijera que quiero escribir un determinado libro y luego no lo hago. No puedes poner ese libro que te nombré en mi biografía solamente porque te dije que tenía ganas de escribirlo. En este caso es lo mismo. Además ese usuario está amenazado de expulsión por insertar información falsa y recientemente tuvo una guerra de ediciones con un bibliotecario, razón por la que lo bloquearon durante tres días. Si haces el cambio desde Colombia va a quedar desconcertado. A propósito, ¿en qué ciudad de Colombia estás? He estado muchas veces en Colombia, pero solamente en Bogotá, Cali, Palmira, Pasto e Ipiales.--Jorge Queirolo Bravo 21:55 24 sep 2008 (UTC) Tal vez lo haría, pero no tengo prueba de que exista o no exista la empresa. ¿Cómo sé yo que la web es ficticia? http://www.whois.net/whois_new.cgi?d=airecuador&tld=net Parece real, pero no sé. No tengo pruebas. Además, lo siento, pero no estoy interesado en editar artículos de Chile en wikipedia (mi campo de acción en wikipedia es muy angosto). Sugiero que acceda desde un café Internet con un nuevo usuario (no creo que todo Chile esté bloqueado). También sugiero que informe que ese usuario ha reincidido agregando información falsa. >Si haces el cambio desde Colombia va a quedar desconcertado. Sería gracioso, pero nada más. Tal vez algún usuario de los que lo han molestado a usted hiciera una búsqueda en google con su nombre. Encuentra literatura wikia fácilmente y luego se da cuenta cómo me contactó, leyendo su página de discusión... Y no sería nada gracioso que yo recibiera una advertencia en wikipedia, cosa que harían inmediatamente, a juzgar por la campaña de difamación que han tenido contra usted. Pensarían que mi siguiente paso sería volver a subir algunas de sus contribuciones, esa gente es bastante prevenida. En conclusión, soy un cobarde. David 22:15 24 sep 2008 (UTC) Es estática La página es estática. Fue creada hace un par de años y no se ha movido desde entonces. Simplemente crearon una página web estática y la dejaron en la red. Pero si tratas de comprar un pasaje vas a ver que no se puede. Eso es todo lo que existe de esa supuesta aerolínea Air Ecuador. No tienen oficinas, aviones, rutas legalmente adjudicadas, empleados ni activos fijos. Solamente tienen una página web que no ha sido modificada en mucho tiempo.--Jorge Queirolo Bravo 22:16 24 sep 2008 (UTC) Qué extraño crear una página de una empresa inexistente. Entonces, tal vez fue de buena fe que pusieron la información, aunque si dice que ese usuario ya tiene historial de información falsa... lo más probable es que no. Alguien debería bloquear a ese usuario. David 22:22 24 sep 2008 (UTC) Desde luego borraríamos las referencias a lo que hicimos Desde luego borraríamos las referencias a lo que hicimos. Así nadie podría molestarte en la Wikipedia.--Jorge Queirolo Bravo 22:19 24 sep 2008 (UTC) No se podría borrar la referencia de que mi nombre de usuario es Davichito aquí y en la wikipedia. Sería bastante obvio, ya que esta wikia sólo tiene dos usuarios. No estoy interesado, lo siento. Además, si ellos no lo quieren allá, dejarlos con su mediocridad y su información falsa. Al corregir ese artículo, no creo que el afán de introducir información falsa de ese usuario se detenga. Debe ser una compulsión de él y entonces no hay nada que hacer... Aunque no es mi asunto, aconsejaría olvidar que existe wikipedia en español, por el momento. Hay alternativas, como la Enciclopedia Libre: http://enciclopedia.us.es/index.php/Enciclopedia_Libre_Universal_en_Espa%C3%B1ol. David 22:22 24 sep 2008 (UTC) La Enciclopedia Libre La Enciclopedia Libre está completamente infiltrada por los bibliotecarios y administradores de la Wikipedia. Cuando los administradores y bibliotecarios de la Wikipedia ven que se ha formado una nueva wiki, lo primero que tratan de hacer es infiltrarla. Lo hacen de a poco, hasta que la dominan por completo. Para eso se inscriben como usuarios, paulatinamente van accediendo a los puestos administrativos, y el rato menos pensado tienen a la wiki en sus manos. Eso es lo que ya hicieron con la Enciclopedia Libre, que en cierta forma es un pequeño satélite de la Wikipedia. En la Epistemowikia han tratado de hacer lo mismo, pero los detectaron a tiempo y ya han ocurrido varias expulsiones de usuarios títere de los bibliotecarios de la Wikipedia. Así funciona esto.--Jorge Queirolo Bravo 22:43 24 sep 2008 (UTC) Ah, yo pensé que era diferente... lástima. David 00:22 25 sep 2008 (UTC) Categoría En las páginas dedicadas a las categorías no hace falta introducir más texto que el nombre de los artículos que pertenecen a dichas categorías. Por ejemplo, en Poetas de Ecuador no es necesaria la frase "Nacidos en Ecuador", pues no se trata de un artículo sobre la poesía ecuatoriana. Solamente es un listado de los poetas que son originarios de Ecuador. Sería distinto si haces un artículo sobre la poesía ecuatoriana, el que sí tendría que llevar texto didáctico añadido.--Jorge Queirolo Bravo 22:51 24 sep 2008 (UTC) :Claro que no es necesario. Lo que pasa es que si dejaba la página vacía no quedaba creada. Nunca pensé que era mejor poner texto y luego blanquearlo, método por el cual la página sí queda creada. Sí, un artículo es diferente, como Ciencia ficción, citado en Category:Ciencia ficción. Wikipedia Creé una Template:Wikipedia para los artículos que vengan de allá con la nota incluida de que ha sido modificado del original. Con eso, no tenemos que pegar eso en otro lado. Vi el artículo Novela. Me pregunto si no sería mejor crear uno nuevo...? Lo único que me preocupa de los artículos de wikipedia es que no sean muchos. Está el caso de la Psychology wiki, tiene más de 1000 artículos pegados de allá, algo que no tiene sentido, según creo. Creo que los artículos de wikipedia no deben exceder el 5 o 10% de los artículos, pero no estoy seguro si sería una medida muy drástica para el futuro, cuando lleguen más usuarios (obviamente no creo que nosotros dos peguemos muchos artículos de wikipedia). David 00:10 25 sep 2008 (UTC) Categorías de países Si tenemos las categorías de países... tal vez las categorías de "Escritores de X" deberían desaparecer. Sería redundante agregar la categoría Colombia y la categoría Escritores de Colombia a García Márquez, por ejemplo... O tal vez al revés y creamos categorías de Obras de X. David 00:12 25 sep 2008 (UTC) Artículos pegados de la Wikipedia Los artículos pegados de la Wikipedia que podría insertar son poquísimos. Son, si descontamos los que yo mismo escribí en esa enciclopedia, menos de diez. Y en todos los casos han sufrido modificaciones más o menos importantes. Ninguno es igual al original en la Wikipedia. Y te reitero que son menos de diez. Los demás son todos creados por mí.--Jorge Queirolo Bravo 00:18 25 sep 2008 (UTC) Está bien. David 00:21 25 sep 2008 (UTC) Categorías de países Considero que lo mejor es dejar las categorías específicas con respecto al espíritu de esta enciclopedia. Ésta no es una enciclopedia general, por lo que carece de sentido que exista una categoría que, por ejemplo, se titule "Colombia". Lo que sí tiene sentido, es que existan las categorías especializadas como, por ejemplo, "Escritores de Colombia". Así lo veo yo.--Jorge Queirolo Bravo 00:21 25 sep 2008 (UTC) Sí. Una categoría de países no tendría sentido. Lo hice inicialmente para evitar tener dos categorías para obras y escritores, pero sí, tiene razón. Voy a desaparecer la categoría de países. David 00:24 25 sep 2008 (UTC) Novela En el caso específico del artículo "Novela", no tiene sentido crear uno nuevo. Es mucho mejor dejar el que ya está, que de todas maneras ha sido modificado con respecto a su original en la Wikipedia. El artículo es bastante explícito y didáctico, con la información justa y precisa respecto de un género tan importante en la literatura como la novela. Si nos metemos a crear uno nuevo nos va a tomar muchísimo tiempo. Y te reitero que los artículos que vengan de la Wikipedia van a ser notables excepciones, casi como para contarlas con los dedos de la mano. No pretendo copiar masivamente los artículos de la Wikipedia. Lo que sí es necesario que tengas en consideración, es que en el caso de las biografías, éstas necesariamente van a ser muy parecidas a las que existen en la Wikipedia. Eso se debe a que muchos datos obviamente se van a repetir. Te doy un ejemplo: si elaboramos una biografía de James Joyce, y aunque ésta sea redactada por ti o por mí, ciertos datos se tienen que repetir respecto de la Wikipedia (fecha de nacimiento, fecha de defunción, libros publicados, países en los que residió, etcétera). Eso que te señalo es un hecho inevitable y que tenemos que aceptar. No podemos inventarle otra vida a los escritores.--Jorge Queirolo Bravo 00:29 25 sep 2008 (UTC) Obvio. Sin embargo, no creo que nuestros artículos tengan la extensión de los de wikipedia. Ni la intencionalidad, generalmente una biografía se enfoca de cierta forma, no es una simple enumeración de hechos; muchas veces se discute el estilo del autor, su influencia y la recepción de sus escritos. Confío en que serán muy diferentes en el estilo, no en los datos básicos. David 00:38 25 sep 2008 (UTC) El amor vendrá No era necesario que lo borres. Si es ficción lo podemos incluir en una categoría especialmente creada para ello. Si no sabemos el autor lo ponemos como de autoría anónima, lo cual no sería la primera vez que pasa. Existen grandes obras cuyo autor no se conoce, como el "Lazarillo de Tormes". Considero que, salvo excepciones que lo justifiquen, nunca se debe eliminar un artículo. Además el artículo como tal no ha dejado de existir. Existe, aunque sin texto, lo cual es todavía peor.--Jorge Queirolo Bravo 00:41 25 sep 2008 (UTC) Pues no creo que la meta de esta wikia sea la ficción. Podríamos moverlo a Fiction Wikia o Ficciones Wikia, éstas sí son especializadas en eso. Lo quité porque no es relevante para el contenido de la wikia. Si fuera por eso, escribiría mis cuentos de ficción aquí. Lo cual confundiría a los nuevos usuarios y sería atribuir a esta wikia funciones que no tiene. Sin embargo, existiendo dos wikias dedicadas a la ficción, como las mencionadas, creo que sería redundante tener categorías de ficción aquí. No lo hice con la intención de asustar a los usuarios; simplemente es cuestión de organización. Por la misma razón, no pondría yo un artículo con la biografía de Jorge Luis Borges en Ficciones, a pesar de que el nombre de la wikia es inspirado en la antología de cuentos de ese autor. Creo que para eso cada wikia tiene su meta y público. En todo caso, cualquier usuario puede ver y restaurar el texto y ponerlo en una categoría, pero, repito, creo que no tiene sentido extender el propósito de una wikia por sólo un artículo. Sospecho que la persona que lo escribió no tenía claro el propósito de esta wikia y fue un error. David 00:49 25 sep 2008 (UTC) Red links Sugiero remover los red links de las fechas, definiciones y nombres propios no relacionados con literatura. En el artículo de Savater había muchos nombres de filósofos no relevantes aquí, creo. David 00:52 25 sep 2008 (UTC) En el artículo de Savater eliminaste los "Red links" de muchísimos términos relacionados con la literatura. La filosofía es una rama que se relaciona con la literatura de manera muy extrecha. La filosofía es un género literario. Hasta eliminaste el "red link" de Mario Vargas Llosa. ¿Acaso no es escritor? No quité el link de Vargas Llosa. Simplemente dejé uno solo de los varios que existían. Estoy en contra en poner más de un link al mismo artículo. En wikipedia lo hacen todo el tiempo. He contado hasta cinco links al mismo artículo en los artículos de wikipedia, lo cual no tiene sentido, con el primero basta. Si revisa la segunda aparición de Vargas Llosa verá que tiene el link. En cuanto a que la filosofía sea género literario... entonces la ciencia (no la ciencia ficción) también lo sería. Y la religión... Y la política... Y la sociología... Y la geografía... No. Tal vez yo sea un reduccionista pero para mí literatura y filosofía son cosas muy diferentes. Literatura para mí significa ficción. Es diferente si hablamos de los Diálogos de Platón. La relación "estrecha" la literatura la puede tener repito, con la religión, la política, sin estar incluidas en ella. Cito de wikipedia: >Literatura proviene del latín "litterae", y es posiblemente un calco griego de "grammatikee". En latín, literatura significa una instrucción o un conjunto de saberes o habilidades de escribir y leer bien, y se relaciona con el arte de la gramática, la retórica y poética. Por extensión, se refiere a cualquier obra o texto escrito, aunque más específicamente al arte u oficio de escribir de carácter artístico y/o las teorías estudios de dichos textos. También se usa como referencia a un cuerpo o conjunto acotado de textos como, por ejemplo, la literatura médica o también conocida literatura española del siglo de oro, etc. En ese caso, sería la literatura filosófica, el género al que se refería usted. Pero, entonces, según eso, la medicina sería un género literario. Lo cual es absurdo. >arte u oficio de escribir de carácter artístico y/o las teorías estudios de dichos textos. Esto es lo que yo creo. La literatura tiene que ver más con el arte que con la filosofía. Por lo tanto, no estoy de acuerdo con esta afirmación: La filosofía es un género literario. Pondría a la filosofía a la misma altura que el Thriller, el Misterio, el Romance o la Ciencia Ficción. Tendría que ver una mención explícita de eso. Soy un aficionado, lo sé, pero hasta que no vea un libro de literatura en el que se diga que la filosofía es un género, no lo creo. En fin, es una discusión demasiado filosófica en la que nunca estaremos de acuerdo. A lo que yo me refiero con los red links irrelevantes es a poner a los filósofos como links. No creo que pongamos un artículo de Nietzche aquí, aunque podría ser... pero tal vez nos alejaríamos del propósito de la wikia. Lo digo por los usuarios, algunos quedarían confundidos al encontrar una discusión sobre la filosofía de Nietzche, Hegel o Marx, creo yo, en un sitio de Literatura. Los usuarios que vengan aquí buscarán literatura como ellos la entienden. Quité los red links porque no me gusta ver definiciones en una wikia. Tal vez borré más de la cuenta, para evitar eso y para no continuar una discusión bizantina, sugiero que usted mismo quite los red links irrelevantes como las definiciones crimen, años 1975 o biografías no relacionadas "directamente" como sería la de Marx, creo. De esa forma, los artículos serán diferentes a wikipedia. Wikipedia tiene demasiados links a definiciones obvias o a años, lo que me parece sin sentido. David 01:47 25 sep 2008 (UTC) En cuanto a "El amor vendrá", propongo restituir el texto provisionalmente hasta cuando seas burócrata. Lo digo para que no exista un artículo sin texto, vacío. Eso se ve mal. Cuando seas burócrata eliminas o borras el artículo o lo trasladas a "Ficciones". Creo que es mejor hacerlo así, que tener un artículo vacío de texto. Además se trata de una medida meramente provisional.--Jorge Queirolo Bravo 01:03 25 sep 2008 (UTC) Ya lo restituí. David 01:47 25 sep 2008 (UTC) Tienes la razón Tienes la razón en cuanto a quitar los "red links" respecto de una buena cantidad de palabras. En eso concuerdo plenamente contigo. En lo que no concuerdo es en lo de los filósofos. Pero aquí no se trata de discrepar. Elimina los "red links" que estimes pertinente. La pregunta es: ¿si Karl Marx y Friedrich Nietzsche escribían, qué eran? ¿Eran escritores o no? Cada uno de ellos publicó varios libros. A mi parecer eso los convierte en escritores.--Jorge Queirolo Bravo 02:13 25 sep 2008 (UTC) Sí. No digo que no sean escritores. Lo que digo es que no escribían literatura. Miré el artículo de Nietzsche en wikipedia, por ejemplo y no está en la categoría de literatura, como sí lo está Platón. Tal vez porque Nietzche escribió ensayos y no literatura (como Platón con sus diálogos o Aristóteles). Marx tampoco escribió literatura; escribió filosofía. Son escritores de filosofía, por lo tanto no creo que debieran estar en la Literatura wikia. Tal vez si esto se llamara Escritores wikia sí podrían estar bien catalogados. Además, si tomamos como ejemplo la Literature Wikia (en inglés) no encontramos allí ni a Nietzsche ni a Marx, por la misma razón, creo yo. Porque si son autores de literatura, ¿dónde están sus libros de literatura? Si agregamos a Nietzche aquí, no podríamos agregar El Anticristo, por ejemplo, es un ensayo, sí, pero filosófico. Lo mismo que no podríamos agregar a Isaac Asimov a una wikia de filosofía como http://philosophy.wikia.com... David 02:26 25 sep 2008 (UTC) Wikipedia y artículos creados por mí Considero que en el caso de la biografía de Jorge Marchant Lazcano no hacía falta poner la referencia de que el artículo es de la Wikipedia. Eso se debe a que fui yo el que escribió el 100% del artículo.--Jorge Queirolo Bravo 15:19 25 sep 2008 (UTC) No sabía. Entonces, la quitaré. David 16:04 25 sep 2008 (UTC) Nombramiento de burócrata ¿Te llegó el nombramiento de burócrata?--Jorge Queirolo Bravo 15:20 25 sep 2008 (UTC) No, desgraciadamente no han contestado, no sé por qué. Contactaré directamente a Wendy, la que está a cargo de eso. David 16:05 25 sep 2008 (UTC) Logo Puse una imagen como logo, provisionalmente. Si tiene alguna idea o se siente con ánimos para hacer un logo para esta wikia, adelante. David 16:06 25 sep 2008 (UTC) Logotipo Voy a pensar en algo adecuado como logotipo para la página.--Jorge Queirolo Bravo 16:16 25 sep 2008 (UTC) La trama celeste Hay algo que no entiendo en La trama celeste. ¿Estás enumerando los otros cuentos del autor? Eso debería ir en una página aparte. Creo que esa página solamente debería ser para hablar de la trama del cuento aludido. Además sería mejor si mencionas el nombre completo del autor (Adolfo Bioy Casares) y no solamente sus apellidos.--Jorge Queirolo Bravo 16:31 25 sep 2008 (UTC) El artículo es demasiado pequeño para dividirlo en dos. En wikipedia, usualmente hacen dos artículos debido a que los artículos en cuestión tienen una longitud considerable. He mirado bastantes reseñas de antologías como La trama celeste, el Aleph, entre otros, en Internet y siempre dedican una sola página para la antología y el cuento. Es cuestión de estilo, pero considero que sólo se merecen dos páginas si el contenido es mayor a 5 párrafos cada uno. Aunque tiene razón usted, en cuanto a organización se vería mejor. Creo que no hay necesidad de contactarme para cambios como éste. Simplemente efectúe los cambios que considere necesarios y después discutimos. Es más rápido, creo yo. El hecho de que yo cree el artículo no significa que no esté abierto a cambios. En cuanto a Bioy Casares, considero que es más conocido por sus apellidos. En varias collecciones de sus libros figuran sólo éstos y no el nombre completo. Aunque siendo esto como una enciclopedia de literatura, lo cambiaré. David 16:41 25 sep 2008 (UTC) Nombre completo El nombre completo de Adolfo Bioy Casares es muy necesario, porque poner solamente sus dos apellidos confunde a ciertas personas, por ejemplo, a alguien que no es hispanoparlante y que habla nuestra lengua como segundo idioma. Esa persona necesita que se le provea de la información completa y no a medias. Otro aspecto es que el artículo de La trama celeste también confunde tal como está planteado y escrito. No se puede ni se debe mezclar toda la antología con el cuento. Cada rubro merece una página aparte, aunque ésta sea corta. Más tarde lo voy a revisar bien. Ahora tengo que salir a encontrarme con una cliente a la que le hice un pequeño trabajo.--Jorge Queirolo Bravo 16:56 25 sep 2008 (UTC) Sí, creé ambas páginas: La trama celeste (antología) y la La trama celeste para que no haya ambigüedad. David 17:04 25 sep 2008 (UTC) admin Hola. You and Usuario:Davichito are both admins on this wiki now, as a co-adoption. -- Wendy (talk) 17:56 25 sep 2008 (UTC) Somos administradores! Vi que protegió sus páginas. Sólo quisiera comentar que tal vez Novela negra no debería estar protegida... La idea es que los usuarios modifiquen todas las páginas. Las suyas, como la de Lorca o su biografía están bien. De todas formas, si llega un vándalo aquí lo podemos bloquear a él, siendo innecesario bloquear páginas como Novela negra, creo. David 18:52 25 sep 2008 (UTC) Ahora veo que protegió Novela negra porque usted aparece allí. Sugiero agregar el párrafo suyo como una plantilla y proteger sólo ése. Los usuarios deben ser libres de modificar el resto del artículo. David 19:03 25 sep 2008 (UTC) Vandalismo Si los de la Wikipedia llegan a ver la página Novela negra desprotegida, va a comenzar un vandalismo sin límites, para lo cual van a usar los otros nombres allí presentes. Si vieras cómo vandalizaron todo lo que tenía que ver conmigo en la Epistemowikia lo entenderías. Llegaron al extremo de crear páginas que combinaban mi nombre con insultos. Los expulsaban y de inmediato creaban usuarios nuevos. Claro que eran muy fáciles de detectar porque iban derecho a mi página, sin siquiera visitar otros artículos. Sugiero que bloqueemos esa página provisionalmente y si los bibliotecarios vándalos de la Wikipedia no atacan, la desbloqueamos en unos días más.--Jorge Queirolo Bravo 19:19 25 sep 2008 (UTC) Plantilla de protección Vi la plantilla de protección. Quedó bonita. Yo le añadiría un color de fondo suave para dejarla mejor. En cuanto al texto de la plantilla, no sé cómo hacerle modificaciones. Le faltan unas comas muy necesarias.--Jorge Queirolo Bravo 19:29 25 sep 2008 (UTC) Modifíquelo aquí. Para modificar una plantilla edita el artículo y hace click en Plantilla:Nombre_de_la_plantilla. Voy a ponerle un color amarillo. David 19:38 25 sep 2008 (UTC) Skin Puse una nueva piel para la apariencia de la wikia. Espero que le guste. David 19:38 25 sep 2008 (UTC) Quedó bien la nueva piel de la Wikia. Se ve más amigable.--Jorge Queirolo Bravo 19:56 25 sep 2008 (UTC) Convenciones Hice una página con las convenciones y políticas recomendadas en la wikia. Está abierta a modificaciones. Consejos y convenciones. David 20:04 25 sep 2008 (UTC) Ya revisé la página correspondiente Ya revisé la página correspondiente. Pero hay algo que no he podido cambiar. En el encabezamiento de página sale el siguiente texto: Bienvenidos a la wiki de Literatura en español! El lugar para escribir resúmenes, reseñas, ensayos sobre obras y biografías de autores. Faltaría poner un signo de exclamación antes de "Bienvenidos", para que el texto quedara así: ¡Bienvenidos a la wiki de Literatura en español! El lugar para escribir resúmenes, reseñas, ensayos sobre obras y biografías de autores. ¿Cómo se hace? ¿O lo puedes hacer tú?--Jorge Queirolo Bravo 20:17 25 sep 2008 (UTC) :De tanto escribir en inglés, se me olvida poner la exclamación o la interrogación inicial. Es una plantilla que sale en todas las páginas. Se modifica en MediaWiki:Sitenotice. Otra plantilla útil es MediaWiki:Copyrightwarning. Para editar el menú de la izquierda es MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar. David 20:27 25 sep 2008 (UTC) Hola Hola Jorge, al final no lo dejé para más tarde y me apunté. Ya aporté mi primer grano de arena con el artículo sobre Salvador Sáinz. Saludos, --M.Peinado 20:11 29 sep 2008 (UTC) Invitación Lo invito a mi nueva wikia de Ciencia ficción. Pasaré más tiempo allá porque sé mucho más de ese tipo de literatura, que de la latinoamericana. También recomiendo Literature Wikia, la equivalente (más los autores internacionales) a esta wikia. David 00:16 30 sep 2008 (UTC) Interesante biografía. A mí me gustan bastante los libros de mafia, como los de Mario Puzo. Tal vez algún día pueda conseguir alguno de sus libros, no sé si estén en Colombia también. >Poco tiempo después, varios escritores que lo conocían, le preguntaron acerca de los procedimientos para publicar un libro y éste los asesoró desinteresadamente. Yo necesitaría saber algo de esos procedimientos. Planeo publicar algún día pero lo único que sé son los costos de la publicación, nada más. Tal vez si me pudiera dar alguna orientación, le estaría muy agradecido. ¡Y felicitaciones por todas sus obras y éxitos! David 23:17 23 sep 2008 (UTC) Hola. Creo que deberíamos crear un Foro:Alcance de esta wikia para discutir si debemos incluir autores internacionales. Personalmente, creo que esta wikia debería poseer sólo contenido latinoamericano y de España, para promocionar nuestra cultura. Para una wikia de mayor alcance, los usuarios de otros países (no hispanoblantes) ya tienen Literature wikia, por lo que el incluir a Lev Tolstoi o a William Shakespeare sería algo redundante y no llenaría ningún vacío en wikia.com. Considero que una wikia o cualquier escrito de alcance mundial debe tener un propósito claro y no redundante. No creo que podamos tener los suficientes editores para mantener una wikia del alcance de Literature Wikia, por ejemplo. Además, lo único que lograríamos sería tener un 80% de artículos latinoamericanos y unos pocos del resto de autores internacionales. Por lo tanto, el contenido sobre obras y autores internacionales sería deficiente, en caso de que no podamos dar abasto a ese importante tema y le causaría una impresión correspondiente al lector. Sin embargo, puedo estar equivocado. Tal vez podamos algún día tener unos 50 editores para poder incluir la literatura universal. Sin embargo, sugiero que, siendo sólo 3 editores por el momento, dejemos la literatura internacional como un plan para el futuro. P.S.: Pensé en esto después de ver enlaces en rojo a Lev Tolstoi y compañía. Obviamente, un enlace no significa mucho. Pero para mí, un enlace en rojo significa que se escribirá un artículo sobre ese tema pronto. David 23:21 29 sep 2008 (UTC) Forum o Foro Entiendo lo de Foro. Sin embargo, Forum es una categoría estándar en las wikias y cada página de foro se titula de esa forma, aún si es una wikia en español. Fue por eso que usé ese nombre y además, yo pensaba en el nombre en latín, no en inglés, como se podría pensar. Pero, tiene razón, es mejor evitar los extranjerismos en esta wikia. David 03:09 30 sep 2008 (UTC) Votación Favor comentar en el Forum:_¿Cuál_es_el_propósito_de_la_wikia_de_literatura%3F. Aunque creo saber su opinión, me gustaría que quedaran todas las opiniones de los usuarios sobre ese tema, para cuando tengamos un quórum de al menos 10 y someterlo a votación. David 17:34 2 oct 2008 (UTC) Reflexiones Creo que me apresuré en el asunto del foro en Central Wikia. Ahora que lo pienso bien, nunca debí haber editado allí... ya había dicho lo que tenía que decir, desde esta wikia. Siempre consideré que los problemas que estábamos discutiendo los podíamos solucionar entre nosotros mismos; sin intervención externa. A pesar de todo, me sentí obligado a editar allí porque el asunto de los títeres me molestó y el usuario VálvulaUno y yo perdimos la paciencia. Pero, como el miembro del staff dijo, no hay pruebas concluyentes, simplemente eran similitudes en las ediciones. Lo que yo debería haber hecho en ese instante sería haber abandonado la wikia por unos días, mientras reflexionaba el asunto a fondo. Además, la solución no era remover su administración; teníamos que lograr consenso primero. Yo no estoy a favor de las remociones de cargos o de los bloqueos... pero ya es tarde y lo negativo es que yo fui parte de ese foro. Decidí escribir esto debido a los resultados de todo este asunto. Yo esperaba que se solucionara de una forma positiva, con un acuerdo entre las partes; sin embargo, el hecho de que ahora soy el único que estoy activo aquí estos días me hizo analizar el asunto de nuevo. Leí nuestras primeras discusiones, recién adoptamos la wikia y pude observar que siempre logramos acuerdo en casi todo... así que también lo habríamos podido lograr en el asunto de las protecciones de páginas. El propósito de esta reflexión es para instarlo a que vuelva a colaborar a la wikia. Recuerde que usted ha sido el colaborador más activo debido a que usted ha creado y editado la mayoría de artículos, no sería aconsejable abandonar un proyecto así: Literatura wikia necesita de sus contribuciones. Además, yo vengo sólo por temporadas, ya que mi conocimiento de la literatura en español es muy precario. El fin de este asunto no fue la solución; yo creía que había que elegir nuevos administradores, cuando existiera una comunidad numerosa y que debíamos habernos tomado un descanso de las labores administrativas, como lo dije en su momento. Sin embargo, como terminó todo ahora yo soy burócrata y usted no es administrador... La solución neutral hubiera sido que a ambos nos hubieran quitado los privilegios de administración, hasta que se eligieran nuevos administradores, cuando existiera una comunidad con más usuarios. Desafortunadamente, olvidé mencionarlo en dicho foro. Yo no deseaba que el fin del asunto perjudicara a nadie; yo quería que todos ganáramos en la negociación. A fin de cuentas, no había mucho que discutir. Como pude volver a leer en nuestras conversaciones, usted estuvo de acuerdo con mis comentarios sobre el caso de Tatiana misluka y me explicó las razones de su proceder y ambos comprendimos el asunto. El asunto de las plantillas de wikipedia también se solucionó. Lo único que quedaba era el tema de las protecciones preventivas de páginas. Desgraciadamente, el vandalismo en Novela negra nubló mi visión y desde ese momento, no pude encontrar una salida. En todo caso, propongo mirar al futuro de la wikia y de la comunidad como colaboradores y volver a editar como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora. Algo que me enseñó todo este asunto es que es mejor dedicarse a editar contenido que a discutir sobre políticas, como la de protección de páginas. Durante ese tiempo, vi que usted sí siguió colaborando en la wikia, mientras yo me dedicaba a debatir. A mí me sucedió un caso similar en otra wikia; discutía mucho con el burócrata hasta tal punto que llegamos a un punto muerto sobre un asunto. Sin embargo, en ese momento, tomé la decisión acertada. Abandoné la wikia por unas semanas, hasta que al fin pude ver las cosas en su verdadera medida. Ahora volví a ese sitio y no he vuelto a discutir con nadie. Creo que si, en el futuro, volvemos a discutir por alguna razón, tomaré el consejo de Wikia: alejarme por unos días hasta poder ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista. Eso fue lo que me faltó: hasta que el usuario Zuirdj vino aquí, yo no me puse en su lugar; a mí me hubiera herido el hecho de que removieran mis privilegios de administración, es obvio. Además, si miramos el asunto en forma objetiva, es absurdo que a un escritor profesional se le niegue el privilegio de administración que ganó al adoptar y colaborar activamente en una wikia. Prácticamente, esta wikia la hicimos los dos (más las colaboraciones de otros usuarios), por eso, ambos deberíamos tener el mismo rol. Sin embargo, se me olvidó mencionar eso en el foro en Central Wikia: el hecho de que yo también debería ser removido de mi cargo, para que el resultado fuera justo para las partes. Esto me recuerda lo que a veces sucede en wikipedia o wikiversity: dos usuarios discuten y el usuario que tiene poder logra que el otro resulte bloqueado o, en el mejor de los casos, removido de su cargo de administrador. Aquí no tuve ningún poder, estábamos en igualdad de condiciones, pero yo respaldé el foro creado en Central Wikia. Espero que sigamos colaborando en esta wikia para que algún día sea una referencia importante en Internet, en el campo de la literatura. Mis disculpas por mi comportamiento en cuanto a nuestras anteriores discusiones. Dicho lo anterior, mi conciencia descansa un poco. David 18:09 28 dic 2008 (UTC)